


Liam and The Scary Dancing Vampire

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Halloween, Lilo Halloween Fic Exchange, M/M, mostly just rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention. Halloween Dances. And maybe things aren't so bad in the end. </p>
<p>This is a gift for soslash's prompt: maeve<br/>So I have one that’s a high school!au where Louis and Liam both get detention and have to be the main set up committee for the school’s Halloween dance. Maybe they’re not too fond on each other, but start flirting and whatnot without realizing it.<br/>For the ending, I imagine everyone else on the take down committee bailing and it just being the two of them (after they avoided each other for the whole dance). They end up dancing just the two of them in the gym with all the decorations still up and probably kiss. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam and The Scary Dancing Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soslash/gifts).



“Well, maybe if you’d keep your head off the footy pitch for more than five minutes you’d understand what was going on.” A stroppy Liam said, glaring across the classroom at Louis, his arms crossing over his chest as if they were the only two in the room.

  
Louis shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his track jacket and returned the glare at Liam, “Right, because being a loser is so much cooler.” He said with a roll of his eyes, sitting back in his chair and not even letting himself be bothered by the other pupils in the room.  
“Enough!” Their teacher, Mrs. Stevens nearly shouted before glaring from one boy to another, “I will see you both after class!” As if on cue, the bell rang, silencing the other students reactions to Louis and Liam’s spat and filling the room with the should of chairs scraping the tile floor and book bags flicking over shoulders as the students filed out of the room.

“Good going, genius.” Louis said in a hoarse whisper, getting up from his chair and grabbing his bag to walk from the back of the room to the front, waiting for their teacher to address them. His glare grew stronger as Liam got closer to him.

“Whatever. Shut up.” Liam shot back, his knuckles turning white where they were tightly wrapped around the strap of his backpack.

“You two,” Mrs. Stevens sighed, looking from one boy to the other and then back down at her desk, “I have a bit of an unconventional assignment for you.” She said, collecting a group of papers and then pushing it forward on her desk between the two boys. “Since I had no volunteers, you two are my Halloween dance committee. We have a budget of £100 for decorations.” She explained, looking from one boy to the other.

“I am not goin-” Louis started, quickly snapping his jaw shut when his teacher continued talking.

“You can either browse the decorations at the online shop and tell me what you’ve chosen or I can get in touch with the shop and have them let you come in. Just let me know what you’d like to do. And before you say anything else, if you don’t properly pull this together you will both find yourselves in here every Thursday for detention.” Mrs. Stevens paused, her attention falling on Louis before speaking again, “And I think you will find that will interfere with your football matches, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“We won’t let you down Mrs. Stevens,” Liam said, detaching his fingers from his backpack and scooping up the papers. “I’ve got a car, so I think we will just go to the shop for decorations. I can take Louis with me.” He nodded once before looking at Louis, his own eyes with a small sparkle at the thought of decorating the gym.

“Right.” Was all Louis could manage, tipping his head to the side and shaking it slightly before biting down on his bottom lip, “Can’t wait.” He added in a tone that was flatter than he had probably ever even heard his voice.

After exchanging phone numbers strictly for planning purposes, the two boys parted ways. Two weeks to Halloween and one party to plan in the mean time. The next few days were spent with almost furious texts between the two boys, and at some point Liam thought maybe Louis did get at least a little excited about it. 

7:30pm Liam: Louis? It’s Liam.

7:31pm Louis: I know you fuckwit, you gave me your number.

7:33 pm Liam: oh. I thought you might’ve lost it.

7:35pm Louis: too bad I didn’t think of that sooner.

7:38pm Liam: anyway. I’m thinking we can do a lot of black and orange streamers and balloons and maybe we could have punch or something. like a table with snacks, you know? Like you see in the movies?

7:45pm Liam: Louis?

7:56pm Louis: yeah, relax. I’m here. orange and black is played out.

7:58pm Liam: It’s Halloween though. Halloween screams orange and black.

8:00pm Louis: why wasn’t Dracula’s cape orange then?

8:01pm Liam: OMG

8:02pm Liam: that’s so good! a dracula party. we can have a big bowl of those fake plastic vampire teeth at the door and we can have black lights and

8:03pm Louis: what?????? i was just making a comment.

8:04pm Liam: It’s such a good idea though. can you go shopping on Saturday?

8:05pm Louis: Sure, yeah. can you pick me up? say at like 5? I have footy in the morning.

8:06pm Liam: yeah, just send me your address then and I’ll be there.

8:45pm Louis: cool

*

The rest of the week was relatively painless and before Louis knew it he was on the way home from his footy match, attentively texting his address to Liam and letting his head fall back against the seat of the car. The conversation of telling his mum what he was doing had been interesting. She was curious about who Liam was and why she hadn’t ever met him, but for the most part, Louis had been able to explain around his detention situation and get his mom to believe he really just liked his teacher who needed help with planning the project.

Liam had texted Louis just like Louis had asked him to when he arrived at his house and it wasn’t but 4 minutes later that Louis was bouncing out the door and jogging down to the car. “Hey,” Louis said after letting himself into Liam’s car and pulling his seat belt over his chest.

“Hey.” Liam said, glancing over at Louis and shrugging his shoulder slightly before starting to drive to the party store their teacher had mentioned to them. He was at a loss for what to say to Louis so instead of speaking he reached forward and turned the radio on, just loud enough that if Louis spoke he would be able to hear him over the radio.

“Do you have this all planned out in your head and you’re basically just taking me along so you don’t get in trouble?” Louis asked curiously, raising his eyebrow and shifting a little to watch Liam as he drove.

“Not really, no. I mean, yeah.” Liam said, switching his story almost immediately and scrunching his nose up slightly. “I mean, I need help. I just thought it would be easier if he went in with a plan.” He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, because, if he was being honest with himself his over planning had taken over this as well.

“This is so stupid. I’m surprised you hadn’t volunteered to do this already,” Louis said with a shake of his head, his arms crossing over his shoulders as he looked out the window.

Liam sighed softly, he had been hoping that they could put their differences aside and at least attempt to get along for the sake of the party, but apparently if Louis had anything to do with it, they wouldn’t. Parking his car outside of the store, Liam and Louis both out of out of the car and walked inside.

Grabbing a trolley, Liam shoved it in Louis’ direction before letting out a huff, “Do you think you could manage to at least push that?”

“Yeah whatever,” Louis said, pulling his phone from his pocket and and pushing the car along behind Liam.

Liam was almost gleeful, grabbing things off the shelves and throwing them into the cart while chattering along, sure that Louis wasn’t listening to him, but for the most part, he really didn’t care.

A loud clank into the cart drew Louis’ attention from his phone to see what Liam had thrown in the cart, “What the hell is this? We only have a budget of £100, and this is like £40. We aren’t going to be able to decorate anything but like one table. Do you even know what you’re doing?” Louis’ voice came across more accusatory than anything as he pulled the ‘Scary Dancing Vampire’ from the trolley and sat it back on a shelf.

Liam’s cheeks flushed slightly as he turned and looked at Louis and if he stomped his foot he would never admit to it. “Well then why don’t you help me if you’re so good at everything!” Liam said back to Louis, his eyes set and his brows furrowed in Louis’ direction. “You really are a proper arse.” He added, just for good measure.

“Give me your list then.” Louis said, reaching out and waving his hand around ridiculously until he got the paper from Liam. Looking over the list, Louis hummed softly before handing it back to Liam. “Turns out the Scary Dancing Vampire wasn’t on the list anyway.” He said, his eyebrow raising slightly. “If you’ll just tell me the cost of what we are getting I’ll keep track.” Quickly flipping his phone to the calculator, Louis took down the price of the things already in the trolley and reported back to Liam.

An hour and Louis flirting free balloons out of the boy working, they had all their decorations secured.

A week later, Louis and Liam were standing in the middle of the gym, surrounded by the boxes that held their decorations and what seemed like a hundred balloons.

“What do we do now?” Louis asked, glancing around the gym and then to Liam.

“We decorate!” Liam said excitedly, clapping his hands together and glancing around the gym. “I think we should tie balloons all down the walkway! And then over the bleachers so there are balloons everywhere. If we let them go we won’t ever be able to get them back.” He shrugged, looking up and then over at Louis.

“I’ll start over there. You start over here and we will meet in the middle.” Louis said pointing in the direction he was going and figuring that the more time he could spend away from Liam the better.

The two boys split up and 45 minutes later, Liam took a step back and crashed into something solid. Solid and warm and the ‘fuck’ that was emitted from the something told him it was probably Louis. “Sorry.” He mumbled out, turning around and looking at the trail of balloons Louis had tied.

“I think that looks good so far.” Louis said with a shrug, looking up at Liam and then pointing towards the front door. “We only have the stuff for the one table, so we can put it over there, so everyone can get their teeth as soon as they get here.” Louis pointed out, heading away from Liam and towards the box of decorations.

“Yeah, or we could stand at the door and hand the teeth out!” Liam suggested, chasing after Louis and grabbing another box.

When they had the table set up, waiting for the snacks and punch, Liam grabbed the streamers and handed one end to Louis. “If you walk down there then we can just tape them up and I think we will be done.” He explained, unrolling the streamers as he walked backwards from Louis.

“Cool.” Louis said, watching where Liam walked so he could be sure he was going to the right place, seeing as his experience with streamers amounted to his sisters wrapping him up in them.

“Now tape it right up there!” Liam pointed after ripping the end of his streamer and taping it up on a column, providing a streaming arch over the doorway.

Louis looked up, his fingers tight around the streamer and he reached up, leaning on his tip toes to try and reach and equal spot to where Liam had placed his stream. “I can’t, really, reach it.” Louis said between huffs and small jumps to reach the spot.

Liam wasn’t sure what it was, but he almost immediately fell into a fit of laughter, looking across the gym at Louis, who was jumping up, a scowl set on his lips as he tried to place the streamer on the wall. “Oh,” Liam said, catching his breath and crossing the space between the two, “Calm down you’re going to hurt yourself.”

When Liam reached Louis, he took the streamer and leaned over top of Louis to quickly affix it to the wall in the correct spot. “There we go then, no need to get all upset.” Liam said softly.

“I’m not upset. I’m fine.” Louis said, turning around to look up at Liam, his scowl still burnt into his features and a huff leaving his lips. “It’s not my fault you wanted to hang it up halfway to the ceiling, Liam.” Louis defended, his eyes flickering over Liam’s face.

And so that was it - the party turned out to be great, and if Louis spiked the punch halfway through, the chaperones were none the wiser. Liam was bouncing from group to group at the party, careful to point out Louis as his partner in planning and Louis was simply sipping punch and counting down the moments until the dance was over.

As the last song blared through the speakers, Louis finished his glass of punch and grabbed his phone from his pocket. The one good thing was that his football team had told Louis they would stay after to help clean up - there was a party straight after the dance and Louis really didn’t want to miss it.

Unlocking his phone Louis was met with a bit of defeat as Niall, his best mate from the team had left him three text messages: one congratulating him on the punch, the third saying they had decided to leave early and wouldn’t be able to help clean up and the final text saying “Sorry mate!!! c u l8r!”

As the gym cleared out, Louis grabbed a trash bag and headed straight for the balloons. “Fuck, fuck fuck. So fucking stupid.” He was angrily muttering to himself as he attacked the balloons with his house key, relishing in the loud pop of the balloons as they fell down against the bleachers. “I’m going to be stuck here all fucking night,” Louis said, his voice an angry sing song.

Liam was stood, about 5 meters from Louis, just watching him. Just watching the actual temper tantrum that was unfolding in front of him and in that moment he couldn’t take it anymore. He absolutely couldn’t and he closed the space between them, his chest nearly against Louis’ back as he reached up and pulled a balloon right out from under Louis attempting to stab it.

“What the fuck? Go fucking take something else down, I want to come. All the lads fucking left and I’m going to miss the whole party because of you, fuckwit!” Louis glared up at Liam, attempting to take a step back but stopping when he realised there was no where to go.

Liam stared back down at Louis with nothing but fond in his eyes. He had no idea why, but Louis’ temper tantrum had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Just.” Liam said, lifting his right hand to hook his finger under Louis’ jaw to lift his head, “Just shut up, Louis Tomlinson.” Liam said, ducking his head down and pressing a feather light kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis was completely taken by surprise, his eyes falling shut as he felt Liam’s lips against his and the warmth of his hand under his chin and maybe Liam really wasn’t that bad. After just a beat too long, Louis pressed his lips back to Liam’s and closed the space that was left between them. When he pulled back, he blinked slowly up at Liam, the corners of his lips pulling up into a small smile. “Oh,” was all Louis could manage and in one moment he realised just how fit Liam was.

Liam grinned, the expression even spreading to his eyes as he watched Louis and yeah, all of this had been completely worth to finally get the attention of the mouthy football star. Not only the attention, but Louis, the boy who never shut up looked almost speechless stood in front of Liam staring at him and waiting for something. “You know, Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam said, putting on his most serious voice, “I don’t believe behaviour like that warrants going to any party. Please see me after cleanup for detention.” And with a wink and a pinch to Louis’ hip, Liam turned on his heel and set out through the gym to start cleaning up.

Louis stood, completely dumbfounded for a moment watching Liam. He wasn’t even sure what had just happened to him, but all he knew was that he wanted more. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Louis went back to taking the balloons down and if Halloween was now his favourite holiday it was purely by coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably really need to go back and have this beta'd but I will!


End file.
